A Proper Welcome Home
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for ilovetvalot who was having a bad day a couple of days ago. JJ gives Dave a proper welcome home after he's been gone for several days. Smut!


A/n written for ilovetvalot who is having a bad day. Hope this makes your day better. Please go check out my country song prompt forum. Here's the link. Just take out the spaces. http:/ forum dot fanfiction dot net/ forum/ Country_song_prompt_challenge/ 9639/ Please R/R!

XXXX

JJ smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black lace baby doll top and a matching pair of underwear. Dave had been on a week long book tour and she missed him. He was due to arrive home tonight which is why she'd made a special trip to Victoria Secret after work this afternoon. Garcia had just smiled and winked when JJ had told her where she was going. Hearing a car pull into the drive at Little Creek the media liaison sprayed her perfume once more before turning and striding for the living room.

XXXX

David Rossi sighed in contentment as he pulled into his driveway. It had been an extraordinarily long week and he was happy to be home. Not only had the book tour took him out of being able to work with the team for the week, it had taken him away from JJ, his wife. Getting out of the car he grabbed his go bag before locking the car and walking purposefully towards the front door.

XXXX

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out walking into the entryway. Dave frowned a he heard nothing. Wondering where JJ was he sat his go bag down and made his way towards the living room.

"Jen, where are you, sweetheart?" he asked as he came around the corner. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his mouth drop open at the sight in front of him. His beautiful JJ was standing in the middle of their living room wearing only a sexy lacy baby doll top and what appeared to be black panties.

"You like?" she purred seductively as she walked towards her slack-jawed husband.

"Like, JJ, I love it. Come here you," he growled reaching out and pulling her against him. The moment she was within reach he crushed their mouths together savoring how his wife's lips tasted. Eagerly he teased the tip of his tongue against her mouth, requesting access. Something she granted instantly. The kiss quickly grew passionate and needy. As they were kissing Dave had been backing them towards the rug in front of the fire. Reaching it he sank to the ground, pulling JJ down with him.

Reaching under the silky/lacy top, Dave began fondling his wife's breasts. Moaning as she felt her nipple harden, JJ arched her back, begging for more.

"Oh, Dave, please don't stop," she whimpered.

"Never," he swore as he leant down and took her right breast into his mouth through her top. The sensation of both his mouth and the material made heat rush through her. Dave continued to squeeze, lick, and gently bite her breasts through the top. After doing this for a few moments he urged her to sit up and he stripped the top from her body leaving her clad in only her black panties.

"So beautiful," he breathed staring at her.

"We have a problem," JJ pointed out.

"What's that, Bella?"

"You have way too many clothes on," she replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, can you help me with that?" he teased her.

"Gladly," she responded quickly unbuttoning his shirt and removing it. Next she removed his belt. Deciding to help her, he toed off his shoes and socks. Once she'd gotten the belt undone she began removing his pants. He lifted his hips so they'd slide off easier.

"There, now we're even," he murmured pulling her flush against him.

The moment their skin touched both of them moaned in pleasure. _Immediately JJ latched on to Dave's neck sucking and biting just where she knew he'd like it. She could feel his penis getting harder between them._

"_Looks like someone wants to come out and play," she whispered in a sultry voice as she shifted and removed his underwear allowing his member to slide into her hand. Slowly she ran her hand from the base to the tip. When she reached the tip, she let her finger tease the slit. A hiss escaped the male agent's mouth._

"_Fuck, Jen, don't tease, baby. I need you so much. Fuck me, please, baby," he begged._

"_Shhh, I will in time. I want to play for a bit first," she explained shifting so her head was between his legs and her feet were by his head._

"_Okay, but do something for me first," he requested. JJ stopped and waited for what he wanted her to do. "Take off the panties." Nodding JJ slipped out of them letting them pool on the floor before returning to her previous position. She had just taken Dave into her mouth and begun swirling her tongue around the head when she felt something warm and wet between her legs. Turning her head, she felt her breath quicken when she saw that Dave was planning on pleasuring her while she was pleasuring him. This encouraged her to begin sucking and licking even faster then she'd started to. In return Dave did the same thing. Both of them came quickly screaming out each other's names. Before she had a chance to recover, JJ was being picked up and shifted. In one fluid motion, Dave had flipped her and slid her down on top of his rapidly hardening erection._

"_You feel so fuckin' good, cara," he groaned as he bit the shell of her ear._

"_Oh god, right there, please don't stop," JJ whispered. She continued to rock her hips, meeting Dave thrust for thrust. Soon their thrusting became rushed and uncontrolled. They were both nearing orgasm._

"_Come for me, Bella," Dave whispered as he bit down on her shoulder, claiming her._

"_Dave! Oh, yes!" she cried as her orgasm crashed over her._

"_Jen, oh fuck, yes, baby! JJ!" Dave yelled as he to reached orgasm and flew over the edge. A few minutes later found the couple curled around each other sated and satisfied._

"_Love you," JJ mumbled sleepily._

"_Love you to. We should move to the bedroom," Dave suggested._

"_No, too tired, stay here," JJ responded closing her eyes and laying her head on Dave's warm chest._

"_Mmm, kay, night, Jen."_

"_Night, Dave, welcome home," JJ replied just before sleep claimed them both._

_Finished!_

_A/n, hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay, my boyfriend, a good friend of mine and I were in an accident yesterday and I'm really sore. Thankfully all three of us walked away with only minor bumps and bruises. Please do a sore girl the kindness of reviewing. It will make me feel better. Also, please check out my forum. A link to it is in the author's note at the top of the story._


End file.
